Holiday
'''Holiday '''is a fan made episode. Synopsis The Bears go on holiday. Transcript * The episode begins inside the cave. "6 AM, 2 Hours before flight" show up on the screen. Grizzly is sleeping on the laptop as the laptop screen shows a booked flight to the islands for a holiday. Panda and Ice Bear, who is holding his packed suitcase, come in and turn the lights on in the room. * Panda: Grizz, wake up! (Shakes Grizzly roughly) We're going to miss the flight! * Grizzly wakes up. * Grizzly: (yawns) Hmmm... What? * Panda: It's two hours before our flight! * Ice Bear: Ice Bear came prepared already. (Raises his suitcase) * Grizzly looks at the time on the laptop. It reads 6:01. * Grizzly: Oh no! I need to pack! * He closes the laptop and closes it, then wraps the charge cord around it and gives it to Panda. The scene cuts to Grizzly grabbing clothes and stuff and packing and jamming his stuff into his suit case in a rush. Panda comes in with his stack of clothes. * Grizzly: Oh man, oh man, oh man! * Panda: Hey Grizz, can I fit my stuff in too? (Grizz is seen jamming his hygienic kit) * Grizzly: Yep. (He grabs the clothes and stuffs them into the suitcase) Go! Move! * Panda: What are doing? * He looks at Grizzly trying to zip the suitcase up tight. * Panda: Why are we flying so early bro? * Grizzly, still struggling with the zip: It is cheap...it is cheap! * Panda runs and helps zip up the suitcase. It closes shut. * Grizzly: Thanks! * Panda: Go get the tickets! * Grizzly runs and searches every cupboard in the cave, even in the bathroom cupboard. * Grizzly: I can't find them! * Panda: Go and get the tickets! We will miss the flight! * Ice Bear comes in holding the tickets. * Ice Bear: Ice Bear has plane tickets for holiday. * Grizzly and Panda both grab their tickets. The scene cuts to the airport where they hop onto the plane. They sit next to a passenger named Hank who is reading a book. Grizzly talks to Hank. * Grizzly: Dude, what's a holiday like? * Hank: One of the best things you ever have in a lifetime. I'm going to UK to the police acadamy. I'm learning to become a police officer. * Grizzly: Cool. * The scene cuts to 3 hours later when they arrive at the islands. The three bears are outside the airport. The scene then transitions to them at the reception of the hotel. * Hotel Receptionist: Room 14, second floor. Enjoy your stay. * He gives Grizzly the key. * Grizzly: (Gasp) * They enter their room. They throw their suitcases on the ground and look around the room. * Grizzly: Hey guys, look! Look at the mini bar! * Grizzly points at the mini bar and Panda stops texting and Ice Bear stops smelling the air sanitisers. * Ice Bear and Panda: Mini bar? * They run to the mini bar. * Ice Bear: Oh my... * Panda: Look at... look at the food... * Grizzly: This is going to be one good holiday. * Grizzly grabs a bag of corn chips and opens it up and starts eating them. Panda drinks a can of soda and Ice Bear grabs a cheese spray and sprays it in his mouth. The scene cuts to ten minutes later when they have to unpack their stuff. * Ice Bear: Ice Bear wants all the clothing all organised and piled into the wardrobe. * TBC Category:Fanon transcripts Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon